Those who work with cattle and other livestock often use livestock handling implements such as squeeze chutes for tasks such as vaccinations and the like. It is often necessary to transport such an implement to a location where livestock animals are present. As is the case with cattle squeeze chutes, a livestock implement can be a heavy, bulky apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus which can be used to lift, support and transport livestock implements.